game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tyrion Lannister
Lord Tyrion Lannister was born to Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna Lannister in 273 AC. He was their third and last child. His birth resulted in his mothers death, and he was also born a dwarf, this made him hated by his sister and father and an overall embarrassment to the Lannister name. Though he maintained a healthy relationship to his brother Ser Jaime. He served as acting hand of the king to Joffrey Baratheon in the year 299 AC and later to King Brandon Stark from 305 AC to his death in 329 AC. He was married to Lady Janei Lannister and had two children, the twins Jaime and Tya. Life Early Life Tyrion Lannister was born at Casterly Rock to Tywin and Joanna Lannister in 273 AC. He was born a dwarf, an became hated by his sister and father because of it. When Tyrion was fourteen, he and his brother Jaime was riding in Lannisport when they spotted a young woman being chased by some men. While Jaime chased the men of, Tyrion took the woman, who was named Tysha to a inn where he comforted her. They spent the night together, and the two fell deep in love. The two managed to convince a drunken septon to wed them in a secret ceremony. They lived together for a short while in a cottage by the sea. When Lord Tywin found about his sons marriage, he forced Jaime to tell the truth to Tyrion. That Tysha was a whore who he had payed to take Tyrion's virginity. Tywin then forced Tyrion to watch as his guards raped Tysha. This led to a mutual hatred between the two. = War Of The Five Kings Tyrion accompanied the king to Winterfell in 298 AC. Instead of returning south with the royal progression, Tyrion went north to Castle Black where stayed for some time. When travelling in the Riverlands on his way back to King's Landing, Tyrion was accused by Catelyn Tully of attempting to kill her son, Brandon Stark, of which he was innocent. He was imprisoned at the Eyrie where the sellsword Bronn fought for his freedom in a trial by combat. After being set free, he and Bronn met with Lord Tywin who was leading his army in the Riverlands as the War of the five kings had started. Tyrion was named acting hand of the king by his father and went to King's Landing. Tyrion led the defense of King's Landing during the Battle of the Blackwater in 299 AC. After his fathers arrival in the capital, Tyrion was named master-of-coin. He married Sansa Stark in a forced marriage later that year. He was accused of murdering King Joffrey Baratheon on his wedding by his sister Cersei, and was imprisoned once again. Prince Oberyn Martell fought as his champion against Ser Gregor Clegane who fought for Cersei in a trial by combat. Prince Oberyn was killed in the fight and Tyrion was sentenced to death by his own father. Tyrion escaped the city to Pentos with the aid of Lord Varys and Ser Jaime. In Essos, he and Varys traveled to Meereen where they joined the court of Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion was soon named her hand of the queen and followed her when she finally set sail for Westeros. Tyrion was present for the Battle of Winterfell in 305 AC. Later that year, he witnessed the destruction of King's Landing at the hands of his queen, immediately afterwards, Tyrion resigned his handship and was imprisoned by Daenerys for treason. He was present for the great council following the death of Daenerys at the hands of Jon Snow, where he proposed the solution of crowning Brandon Stark as the new king. After accepting the throne, Brandon named a reluctant Tyrion as his hand. Later Life Tyrion helped mend the wounds of the realm with the aid from the small council as the king largely spent his time alone in his chambers. He was also key to defeating Aurane Waters in the Defiance of Driftmark in 314 AC. Tyrion died in 329 AC after a period of illness. He was succeeded as lord of Casterly Rock and warden of the West by his son Ser Jaime Lannister and as hand of the king by Lord Samwell Tarly.